Secrets We Keep
by Kurosu
Summary: Post anime, but is AU, MayuLoki. Sometimes you think you know a person, but we all have secrets. What secret is Mayura keeping from Loki?
1. Prologue, Sorrow, Survival, Rebirth

**- Disclaimer:** _Matantei Loki Ragnarok_ belongs to Kinoshita Sakura.

* * *

**Secrets We Keep**

written by Kurosu

**.: Prologue**

_'I wonder... how long I can keep this secret. This secret deep inside of me, where no light can ever reach, the darkness of my soul that should never be awaken._

_'Surely, I can do this. I have to do this, to protect those dear to me._

_'But it aches, this dark part of me wants to come out.'_

* * *

"Loki-kun..."

The soft whisper that called out to him, a sense of longing to fill the untold loneliness. The fear, too, that hid beneath it all, afraid to lose him again, like losing all the others in her life. When had she become so attached to him?

But he had answered.

His hand reached out to her, the confident smirk he always wore on that childish face of his, and those haunting green orbs that seemed to pierce into her soul and stirred that dreaming part of her. He was a complete mystery that she hadn't been able to unravel, yet he also had no idea of what was before his very own eyes.

He watched her with great concern, visible in the depths of the emerald shade. He brushed his hand through her bangs, letting the silkiness of her hair play between his fingers, and returning her call with a tender voice, "Mayura, wake up."

Slowly, the sound of his gentleness reached her, and she pulled out of the sea of dreams to return to the world she wished to hold onto, "Hn? Loki-kun?" Her unusual, crimson eyes peeked through her long lashes, vision refocusing on the boy staring down at her.

He seemed strangely relieved that she was now awake, "You fell asleep."

At the sound of those words, her head snapped up, and she panicked, "What time is it?! Oh no, papa's gonna be so upset!" She frantically reached for her books and piled them into her schoolbag, all the while rambling about a ton of homework to do with a math exam she would probably fail the next day and being late for dinner.

The boy muffled the laughter in his mouth, enjoying the sight of the teenager scrambling under the coffee table to get her scattered pencils and papers. This was the life he returned to, happily, and he just couldn't explain it, not that he wanted to confess such feelings openly to anyone, much less to her. He willingly gave up that chance to return to his own world, his own godly status and power for the anomaly that was Daidouji Mayura.

She felt the heavy gaze on her and looked up at him from the floor, and their eyes met but only briefly before Loki pulled away, hiding the pink tint across his cheek, "You should head home before it gets dark."

"Aha Loki-kun is right," she giggled, grabbing her last items, and stood up. He was still looking away when he felt her hand on top of his head and curiously looked at her. She was smiling innocently, but underneath her angelic eyes, a mysterious wisdom seeped through, "But Loki-kun, don't be an old man so fast. It's unattractive for a cute boy!"

She ruffled his hair before the accursed vein popped on his forehead, and he swatted her hand away. He wanted to pounce on her and punish her for the insult, but she had already zipped out the door, laughing nervously. He pouted as the last of her pink hair disappeared from view.

"Unbelievable," he muttered, walking over to the window. He watched her pass through the gates of the detective agency and pause right outside to look up at him. She naturally waved her hand to him, and he wanted to give her a frown for the earlier insult. Instead, he caught a mere two seconds of sorrow in her eyes, and she ended the short connection with a forced smile and ran down the sidewalk.

He thought everything would return to normal, but in her brief gesture, it opened a lot of questions, and he began to wonder the meaning behind her expression.

**.: Sorrow**

Fifteen years ago in Kyoto, a happy couple was leaving the hospital one late evening upon receiving wonderful news. The man held an arm protectively around his wife, ignoring the display of affection in public (not that many were around to notice), while his other one gently caressed the noticeable swollen abdomen of hers. He murmured how he was the happiest man on earth, and his wife playfully slapped his arm.

They were immersed in each others company, discussing their future together with their daughter developing in her womb, as they walked to the parking lot, to the car.

To receive news of such a blessing on a peaceful night, nothing could make it any better. Upon reaching their car, a decision was agreed to have a quick dinner celebration that night at her favorite restaurant. He just had to spoil the love of his life somehow, and what better way to feed the two of them.

He opened the passenger door and helped his wife into the seat carefully, like she had become a fragile porcelain doll. Then midway to his side of the car, he heard a loud crash in the distance, and a certain uneasiness crept into his stomach. His unsteady hands frantically fingered for the key to the ignition he had just moments ago while his worried eyes searched for the origin of the noise, only to find an inhuman roar getting closer.

He cursed his luck and strange ability to see what normal humans couldn't see. Just fifty meters away, in the light of the waning moon, he saw a horrible monstrosity leaping in his direction. The humanoid creature's red, beady eyes locked onto his form and penetrated an ominous feeling into his core. Frozen on the spot, he only had one thought on his mind: protect his wife and unborn child.

What he thought was hours of agony happened in mere seconds, as he slammed into another parked vehicle. The abomination was barely bigger than him, yet he had the strength of a thousand. His vision was gradually blurring into the night, losing focus as the blood dripped down the side of his face. The throbbing pain in his head wouldn't cease, and his limbs could no longer move.

Then he heard her scream, calling out to him, but he was so helpless. His heart shattered to pieces when his name echoed painfully into the night.

He lost consciousness.

**.: Survival**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The sound seemed to become louder and more annoying as the seconds progressed, but he couldn't see anything in front of him. He heard things, but his eyes refused to open, having settled with the comfort of the darkness for so long. Although, how long had he been this way?

He tried reaching his hands out, searching for any tangibility to grasp, to validate some sort of existence in himself. An insignificant life that had no purpose till he met her, the woman that gave him the reason to continue to live. He opened his mouth, wanting to call out to her, the name of his beloved wife, yet not a sound was uttered, only the silent movement of his mouth pronounced each syllable of her name.

His throat was severely parched, continuously voicing his need of her until he could hear her name with his ears upon his own lips. He sought her presence to comfort the strange feeling of helplessness. His eyes remained closed, but he felt something lift from the lower half of his face and the coolness of an object touched his dry lips. The refreshing water was much needed in his system, and he welcomed it without any hesitation.

He tried again, calling his wife and hoping that she was there. He wanted to see her, to know that he had done all he could to guarantee her safety, at the cost of his own life. He brushed pass the fear and nervousness and opened his eyes for the first time, in who knew how long, but no sign of her. He heard a noise to his right, and he quickly looked over, but the person standing in the doorway was not her either.

Just a girl, a mere teenage girl. A strange looking girl with long, odd-colored hair and eyes as red as blood. She was dressed in black from head to toe, as if to reflect her inner self in the fashion she wore. He never met her before, not even with his job that usually had him meeting various types of people in life, and she was too young to be a nurse or doctor. Maybe a volunteer, but just her appearance brought uneasiness to him.

She stared at him briefly before turning to the side table and placed the glass of water down. She faced him again without a word and appeared to be studying him. Seeing her in such an indifferent state, a sudden pain washed over him, and he knew, just knew things were not right. He whispered his wife's name once more, voice cracked with raw emotions.

Her hands dropped in front of her, clutching the hem of her jacket tightly to steady her trembling hands. She closed her eyes and looked away.

"Your wife... and daughter did not make it."

**.: Rebirth**

A month later after the funeral for his wife and unborn child, he had visited them one early morning at the neighborhood cemetery. He seemed exhausted, looking haggard and aged beyond his years, since his release from the hospital, but he attempted to smile just for them. He never stayed too long, for fear of losing himself, and always ended the visit with a quiet prayer.

When he exited through the gates, he noticed the girl leaning back on the bench, with a juice box held in her lap. She was staring up at the blue skies through the shade of the trees, and in that moment, she looked at peace. She straightened her posture when she sensed him in the vicinity. She then heard his footsteps approaching, and he sat down next to her.

"Thank you," he said, and she glanced at him, sipping the juice through the straw. "I never properly thanked you for saving my life."

She looked away, trying to conceal her regret, whispering, "I wish I could have done more."

"I haven't asked for your name either."

There was no reply, only the sound of the last bit of juice being drained from the box, yet he still waited for the name of his savior. He wanted to know what kind of girl she was, to have faced the crazed killer that night and managed to be victorious in spite of the sheer power and horror, but at the same time, he knew she wasn't normal. He knew she wasn't even human, or at least part of her wasn't.

No, that was insensitive of him. This girl had saved him and also the only one who had visited him during his recovery in the hospital. She was the only one who had cared? The only one he had left that knew of his existence and the tragedy weighted in his heart and the burden of surviving alone.

"Does it matter?"

He was surprised, "To thank you prop-"

"There's no need. We are strangers after all."

He felt a sudden stab to his chest and stared at his hands guiltily.

"But I am tired," she sighed. Their eyes met, and she spoke to him gravely, "If you wish, I will live as your daughter." She touched his forehead with her index finger, "I can help ease your pain, Daidouji-san."

His eyes widened at her offer, and his mind was lost in thought, thinking how insane the girl was. She had no care what happened to herself, but he could tell she silently blamed herself for not being able to save his family. His expression softened when she took her hand away from him, "Mayura. My wife wanted to name our daughter Mayura."

"Then Mayura I shall be."


	2. Temptation, Charm, Confrontation

**- Disclaimer:** _Matantei Loki Ragnarok_ belongs to Kinoshita Sakura.

* * *

**Secrets We Keep**

written by Kurosu

**.: Temptation**

Something was definitely wrong.

He was sitting like usual behind his desk, with a book in hand, but he couldn't concentrate on reading a single word when the source of his worry was sprawled about his leather couch. His brows furrowed in deep thought, as he stared intently at his 'beautiful assistant' sleeping away. He partly closed the book, leaving a finger in between the pages till he felt like he could return to it, and rested his cheek in the palm of his other hand.

She had been coming by after school like normal, but instead of inquiring about mysteries, clients, or doing homework, she had been sleeping. Nothing seemed to be quite off in their daily routine, such as someone trying to kill him or abduct her to get to him, but it didn't mean things were all right.

What if Odin really hadn't given up and was still targeting him through her again? Like in her dreams?

He jerked at the realization and winced when he pulled his finger from the pages of the book. A thin line appeared on his skin, and the redness oozed out. He cursed the measly paper cut and sighed. He pushed himself out of his seat and was about to leave the room to tend to the minor wound, but he stopped by the slumbering girl. He smiled faintly before taking his coat off and placing it over her body.

With his uninjured hand, he removed some strands of pink hair from her face, tucking them behind her ear, to get a better view of her unique beauty, which he wouldn't tell her to avoid embarrassment. He blushed at the thought and was immediately surprised when she stirred, grabbing his hand with the paper cut.

"Mayura, what are y-?!" he gasped when he felt her tongue brush over his fingers, seeking out the bleeding cut. The redness of his face deepened, and he noticed that she was still asleep, and at the same time, he didn't attempt to pull his hand back. He watched her, undeniably fascinated, as she licked his wound hungrily. He suddenly felt hot, an overwhelming surge in his boyish body at her inviting gesture.

Loki had no choice but to end the pleasurable moment. His finger retreated from her touch, and he could make out a whimper escaping her lips. He was grateful that she was in such a deep sleep to not awake from the incident and hurried out of the room, having missed the satisfied smile on her face. Her tongue subconsciously ran along her upper lip and perfect teeth, revealing well-defined cuspids - canine teeth too pointed and sharp for a human.

He was in the bathroom, splashing the water against his face to cool down the rising heat of his body. After he denied such lewd thoughts about the girl and the phase passed, he turned his attention to his finger with the paper cut. He raised an eyebrow curiously when he couldn't find it. He was certain it had been on his index finger, yet there was no visible cut nor any blood traces.

What had Mayura done to him?

**.: Charm**

When he returned to the study, his young caretaker was present with a wide awake Mayura, drinking tea. She put the cup down and clasped her hands together, happily greeting the boy, "Loki-kun! Yamino-san has such a delicious cake for you!"

"It was delivered this morning, and I was so excited," the taller boy gushed embarrassingly, "It has an... interesting taste but there was a good discount on it!"

"Mmm, so yummy!" the girl had already dug into her piece of fruity confection, as the boy detective sat down across from her, eyeing her carefully. Her sweet tooth was getting the best of her, and soon she was on her third piece of cake while he was still on his first one. He grinned when a bit of frosting smeared on the left corner of her mouth, and she seemed oblivious to it.

Loki grabbed a napkin and stood up, leaning over to her, having caught her off guard, as he wiped the frosting off her face. She smiled, "Thanks, Loki-kun. You're such a gentleman."

He looked thoughtful for a moment then his grin grew wider, "Hm, should I offer you a bib too?" She pouted at his offense, and he gave her a pat on the head.

"That's not nice to say to a girl!" she scolded him, waving her fork in his direction, "How are you supposed to find a girlfriend like that."

"What? I can get a girlfriend just fine, thank you!" he tried to hide his blush at the nonsense the girl always seemed to drag him into.

"Because everyone likes Loki-kun!"

He wouldn't say everyone liked him, especially Heimdall and Freyr, but as for the opposite gender, he could charm them easily. He decided his cup of tea was the better distraction, although he did steal a few glances towards an oblivious Mayura, and wondered how far he could go with her. She seemed susceptible to his other form and a few times she did blush at his antics, but it was the depths of her emotions that made him curious and enticed him to the challenge.

Something caught his eye.

"Mayura, what's around your neck?"

"Hm?" She looked down and flustered at the charm, quickly tucking inside her uniform blouse, "It's nothing important. Just a good luck charm from papa."

There was a nervousness in her manner that he knew she was withholding information from him, and he didn't quite like that. He didn't like being in the dark, not knowing, when he was a god. And when it was something that involved Mayura, he prided himself in knowing things about her and being the closest to her (besides her father) which he enjoyed provoking Freyr with.

He calmly stood up and walked around to the front of his desk, still keeping an eye on the teenager who was busy tasting the cup of tea. Judging from the curious expression on her face, it must have been new to her too. With her preoccupied, he moved slowly and quietly pass the desk and went directly behind the couch where she sat. He wore a mischievous smile, with his arms reaching around her neck, and he caught her unaware. She shrieked out of surprise, spilling the tea on her uniform, as he hugged her, resting his chin upon her right shoulder.

"Loki-kun!"

"Hm Mayura, you know I'm a detective, so why are you keeping a secret from me?" His breath burned against her skin, causing the warmth to rise to the surface of her face. His scent was intoxicating, and she shuddered, her senses tingling and drowning in his presence. He smirked, looking at her slyly, while a finger tugged her necklace into view with the charm dangling in front of them. "This isn't any ordinary good luck charm, is it now?"

"Of course it is!" she said hastily, grasping it and his hand within both of hers.

"You need to be honest with me," his tone was serious but with a bit of hurt in it, that she didn't trust him enough to tell him the truth.

"Loki-kun, I'm sorry!" she shut her eyes tightly, "I'm sorry for being nosy before, but just this once, can you please, please don't ask me." There was desperation in her voice that scared him, because it was the same desperation she had, searching for him when he had disappeared, and he realized he couldn't ask her for anything more than what she had already given to him. He had no right to pry into her life when he didn't let her completely into his own.

He released her and turned away, with his bangs covering the unknown expression of his eyes. Just behind him, she sat still, her head hung low with a hand covering her mouth, and the other clutching the charm pendant possessively.

**.: Confrontation**

That night, he couldn't sleep. His mind was wide awake from the events that had happened some hours ago with a certain a young woman in his life. An awkward silence had taken over them after that, but when she had left the agency, she was back to her normal, energetic self as if nothing had occurred between them. Although, when he thought about it more, slight changes happened a few days after he had returned to Midgard, to her. They weren't noticeable to anyone but perhaps just himself, since he was sorting out his own thoughts and feelings on why he remained in this world.

The miniscule change, at first, was hardly a concern, but the flickering of emotions behind her unusual crimson eyes came to his attention lately. He had realized that she looked nothing like her father, and even though he didn't know what her mother looked like, the possibility of adoption was there, but she never mentioned it to him.

The more he thought about her, the more he held unanswered questions in his hands. When had she become such a mystery?

He sighed and closed his eyes, but his mind was in too much of a frenzy for him to sleep. The quietness of the room only reminded him of the incident in his study again, with only the absence of the clock's ticking. He tried to focus on that silence, that peace to allow his head to clear of any unnecessary thoughts for some rest.

It didn't take long for him to feel the effects of drowsiness, as if he had taken sedatives to ease his troubles, from his heavy thinking which had worn him out mentally, not that it was a bad thing since he could get some much needed sleep (for his young form). Soon, his breathing became long and deep, and he was lost in slumber land.

A sudden gust of air disturbed the window drapery, but none of the windows were opened to allow any breeze into the room. The only source of light came from the partial moon in the night sky, as a figure appeared from the shadows, stepping onto the floor with such lightness like an angel ascending from the heavens.

The long hair swayed in the air like an enthralling dance, and her body glided across the floor towards the bed, where his sleeping form laid. Her movements were so swift and almost catlike but still held a mysterious elegance. She crawled onto the bed, making sure he remained undisturbed, and prowled over him hungrily. Her hand touched his face and caressed it with care; her eyes, filled with craving and desire, roamed over his boyish features and drifted down to the collar of his shirt. She pulled the offending material away to reveal the youthful skin of his neck.

She shuddered at the exhilarating scent radiating from him, from the warm blood circulating beneath his skin. After the initial sample of his blood, however small it was, his taste had imprinted itself in her senses. She couldn't forget it and wanted more, more of his blood. All of his blood, all of him.

She licked her lips and gradually widened her mouth to expose abnormally elongated canine teeth. She descended on the young boy's neck, her teeth almost pricking the surface of flesh, when she was suddenly pushed back. She fell to the side, still on the bed, gasping at the unexpected, and immediately was pinned on her back by her very own victim, or so she thought.

Her wide eyes stared directly into another pair of unnatural red ones, practically rivaling her own, but the strength that was holding her down didn't belong to a small boy. This was a man, whose beautiful features she could discern in the darkness with her sharp vision, definitely not normal either.

"Mayura," he, having shifted quickly into his stronger, godly self, breathed out the familiar name. His grip tightened around her wrists, and he had a firm hold on the motionless body beneath him, in case she decided to rebel against his touch. He pressed his forehead against her, still locking eyes with her own.

"Why...?"

There was amusement dancing in her eyes, and her tongue came out and licked her upper lip with pure seduction, her voice low and purring, "Because you taste wonderful, Loki."


	3. Possession, Isolation, Problem

**- Disclaimer:** _Matantei Loki Ragnarok_ belongs to Kinoshita Sakura.

* * *

**Secrets We Keep**

written by Kurosu

**.: Possession**

"Your blood is delicious!"

Loki, a god, could not believe what he was hearing nor seeing. Beneath him, captured within his hands, was a blood sucking creature of legend that humans called a _vampire_, and the worst part, it was Mayura, a person so precious to him. (After all, he remained in Midgard because of her.) It was unreal, fighting that single fact within himself, as he stared painfully at her, yet he could clearly see in her eyes a different persona.

She wasn't his Mayura.

Taking advantage of his distraught, she summoned her inhuman strength and threw him off her. He flew back from the bed and crashed to the floor, and she mere floated over to him, a few inches above the ground. It was then that he realized what she was wearing: a nightgown of thin, almost sheer, fabric that reached her mid-thigh. One of the straps had fallen seductively off her shoulder, daring to reveal more of her silky skin, just for him.

She brought a hand up to her mouth, covering her girlish giggles, but they were not innocent ones Mayura always gave him. "Do you like what you see, Loki?" she said in a low voice, almost purring again, moving her free hand over her chest, as she moved closer to him. He, still knelt on the floor, remained unmoved by her words and prepared for an attack if she decided to start it.

Ah and so she did, when her shadow began to move strangely about her, increasing in size, and expanded around her, inching its way towards him. He quickly summoned Laevateinn and chanted a few words to create a blast of light. The shadow contracted and reformed into a sphere around her, protecting her from the bright energy, and it pushed her back, away from him.

The noise created a stir in the house, and in the next minute, Yamino and Fenrir appeared in the doorway, staring at the aghast scene, "Loki-sama!"

Several tendrils appeared from the dark ball and charged in the direction of the unwanted guests.

"Yamino! Fenrir!" Loki called out, horrified that his sons would be injured, but at the mention of those names, the shadows made an abrupt turn and crashed into the wall. The men shielded themselves from the debris, and while they were distracted, the shadow seeped through the nearby window, quickly fleeing the bedroom.

And her voice echoed, "You are mine, Loki."

**.: Isolation**

His body snapped up from bed, sweat dripping down his face. He had a horrible nightmare, watching his wife and daughter be consumed by the darkness. But he hadn't dreamed of them in over a decade now, and the last time he did, there was trouble. His dreams were almost like a premonition for him, which strangely increased ever since the death of his wife and the entrance of the odd girl into his life.

He threw the covers of the futon aside and left his room. He was sure it was beyond midnight but felt the heaviness in his heart tug. Quite worried, he walked to his daughter's room and slid the shoji door open. His eyes widened in shock and mouth left agape at the sight of the pink-haired girl crouched on her futon in pain.

She sensed him and called out to him, "Papa, please."

He sprang into action at the desperation of her voice, running back to his room to grab necessary materials, and returned to her. With four of the many _ofuda_ strips of writing, he placed one in each of the cardinal directions around the girl, and finally having her lay flat on her back, still writhing in pain, he placed more of the paper talismans on her body: on her head, her chest above her heart, on her stomach, each of her hands and her feet.

Kneeling at the foot of the bedding, he clasped his hands together and chanted several prayers, the ones he knew by heart and had repeated many times in this situation.

Although she was a strong-willed girl, there was only so much she could do with half a soul, the half that contained her humanity. Once again, the protection seal upon her dormant soul was weakening, and all he could do was help reinforce it every few years, because there was no finite solution to the problem.

At first he wasn't welcoming of her, after he discovered the truth of her existence. She was of the same kind that had killed his wife yet she hunted down her own to exterminate them, but over time, he came to pity her, the burden that she carried for centuries. Tragedies they both carried and learned to accept in consoling one another, and became a family of father and daughter despite it all.

He spent the next half an hour, easing her pain and resealing the other dreadful half of her. It usually took longer, but she still had her own strength to depend on.

He wiped the sweat off his brow and slumped quietly in his spot, smiling faintly at the peaceful girl in her sleep. He then moved over to her and pulled the covers over her shivering body, tucking her in safely. He left the strips of ofuda in their places to be safe and mentally reminded himself to call into her school for her absence that day.

He leaned over to her face and kissed her forehead, his final and personal protection charm over his daughter, before he silently retreated from her room. He was walking down the hallway when he heard noise at the front door and hurried to answer it. Who was crazy enough to be awake at that time of night?

When he opened the door, he panicked.

It was the detective boy and one of his companions his daughter always hung around with, always bringing him some sort of irritation. He never understood why she befriended these strange males and let it be known that he was not happy with their presences at his home, "What do you want, boy?"

"I came to see Mayura," he said with complete seriousness, "Is she okay?"

"Why wouldn't she be?" the older man sweated, wondering what the boy's words were hinting at, "She's asleep!"

"I see." Loki was in deep thought, pondering on how to see the girl without bringing any more attention to the situation, "Tell me, Mayura-papa, has she been acting strange?"

"Um, erm, well... she might have been feeling a bit under the weather. But nothing strange!" He practically pushed the two visitors off the front steps, "If she's sick, I'll take care of her. I'm her father after all!"

"If you say so," the boy sighed and had no choice but to leave.

"Loki-sama," Yamino whispered, "Is it okay to leave Mayura-san like this?"

"We can't do anything with Mayura-papa here."

The young man nodded in agreement, but before they left the shrine, the Shinto priest called out to them in an unusual grievous tone, "I think it's best if you stay away from Mayura. It's for your own good." The door closed, leaving them speechless.

Fenrir glared at nothing in particular but his voice held confusion, "What does he mean, daddy? Is mystery girl dangerous?"

**.: Problem**

"Damn, Loki, you look like crap!"

He had to thank Narugami for being so blunt about his disheveled appearance that afternoon. He hadn't slept a wink since the encounter with the vampiric Mayura during the night.

"What do you want, Narugami?" he growled to the teenage boy, who was leaning against his desk with folded arms in deep contemplation.

"Oh I know! I bet it has to do with Daidouji, huh?" His auburn head snapped to focus at the mention of her name, and older boy grinned, "Yep, I knew it. She didn't show up at school today so I figured you two must have been up to something yesterday! Lovers' quarrel?"

Loki gave him the 'what the hell' look.

"Don't deny it! We all know something's going on between you two. I mean why would you bother staying back in Midgard?"

"S-shut up, Narugami! You don't know what you're talking about," he huffed and brought his head back down on his arms to find some rest.

"But you know, Daidouji has been acting a bit weird lately."

"How so?" He was interested but remained as if his question was casual.

"She's rejected three guys last week, confessing to her," he said and glanced at Loki for his reaction. He was very amused when he saw the twitch in his body at the information and added more to the fire, "I guess there ARE guys who like that weird side of her, but then again, she is pretty cute."

One would think the boy was sulking, but he was more upset and bothered.

Narugami looked thoughtful, "Hm, I wonder what Daidouji would do if I asked her out."

Oh, and that did it for him!

Narugami found himself face to face with Loki's older form glaring back at him, having a good hold on the collar of the teenager's school uniform, "What do you mean 'ask her out'?!"

"Oh geez, Loki, I was just joking!" he laughed, sweating heavily at the powerful aura the angry god was emitting, "I didn't think you'd get so worked up! And to change into that form, haha! Do you have it that badly for her? She's a mortal after all!"

Loki sighed, letting him go, and walked over to the couch and laid down. He stared up at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts. His companion made himself comfortable on the other couch and looked at the blonde man oddly. Everyone had been acting so differently as of late, as if something had happened.

"So," Narugami began, "did something really happen?"

"You could say so," he answered offhandedly. "Do you believe in vampires?"

"Huh? What a weird question. But sure, why not. We are gods."

"Good point."

"Does this have to do with Daidouji?"

Loki grunted in reply. That would explain all the strangeness, especially how his paper cut had healed after Mayura's arousing ministrations. He groaned, trying to push all the heated memories from his mind, but he never denied that she was attractive. From the recent encounters with her, he was slowly seeing her in a different light, how she could be so sweet and innocent one moment and a seductive siren the next - the latter was probably due to the dark side of hers.

"So, you're saying she's a vampire?" There was disbelief in his voice as he said those words, and finally Loki sat up and related the night's events to him, from Mayura's appearance in his room to her father's warning.

Narugami looked amazed, "Wow, Loki, you're in a big mess this time."


	4. Risks, Dependence, Fragments

**- Disclaimer:** _Matantei Loki Ragnarok_ belongs to Kinoshita Sakura.

* * *

**Secrets We Keep**

written by Kurosu

**.: Risks**

After he gave his strict instructions not to leave the house, he departed from her with a client that had urgent business, which now left her all alone in the house. It wasn't the first time her father had been adamant about her obedience, but she tended to be rebellious most of the time, and this was no different. She had been cooped up at home during most of the day, since she didn't wake up till well beyond noon.

She had been exhausted lately, using most of her energy to suppress her inner urges, and her attempt to avoid people didn't fair too well, especially at school when she had to interact with her classmates. It didn't help either when the boys confessed their feelings to her, which she didn't reciprocate. She thought being a weird, mystery fanatic would deterred them, but some seemed to find it attractive.

But there was one special person that she couldn't seem to avoid.

She stood outside the opened gates and peered up at the window of the second floor, biting her bottom lip with hesitation. She disobeyed her father's order and came to the agency, wanting to see him. She knew she shouldn't have, considering the deep attraction she had to him, and how dangerous it would be staying near him. Even though she didn't want to risk losing him again, but by remaining by his side, she could as well lose him by her own hands, and that thought scared her.

She was turning to leave when the front door opened, and immediately he recognized the familiar pink hair and called out to her. She froze and refused to face him, but he would have none of it. His movements were quick, only a few strides, and he was in reachable distance. He grabbed a hold of her shoulder before she could flee, and she spun around to face him with a big smile.

"What is it, Narugami-kun?"

Not wanting to be the one to confront her, he finally released her, but she could tell he was completely serious, "Aren't you going to see him? See Loki?"

She hesitated, because truthfully she did want to, that was why she came in the first place, having left her house against her father's wishes, but what if she couldn't control herself. She instinctively touched her chest, where her heart laid, but her fingers traced the solid form of a special ward charm. She wondered if it was enough to keep her other half at bay.

Narugami elbowed in the ribs, giving her a sly look, "Are you embarrassed to see him?!"

She blushed, "O-of course not! It's just Loki-kun!"

"Oh, really?"

She pouted and then marched towards the agency door, to prove him wrong. She turned around to face him, sticking our her tongue, "See!"

And that was when the door opened again, and the voice speaking sent chills down her spine, "Are you still here, Naru-?" Loki blinked, staring at the back of a certain pink-haired girl.

"Mayura!"

**.: Dependence**

"Mayura, wait!" Loki shouted and grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the house, while a laughing Narugami watched.

"Noooo, Loki-kun!" she whined, trying to pull away from him, "There aren't any mysteries today so I'm going home! Papa'll be mad again!"

"But you just got here!" he managed to drag her indoors, despite being half her size, and shut the door after them and blocked her escape route with arms outstretched. "Mayura, you have to tell me what's going on. I want to help you."

She shook her head, avoiding his eyes, because he could always tell when she was hiding something. She wasn't a very good liar when it came down to a personal confrontation. "Nothing's going on!"

"Don't lie to me, Mayura," his tone seemed a bit irritated but held concern for her.

"I'm not," she said softly, "I don't want to... but... I don't want to lose Loki-kun."

He moved closer to her and held her hand, "I'm still here, aren't I?" She looked down at him with teary eyes. "I came back," he ended it at that and didn't want her to know the reason he returned was because of her.

She crumpled to a heap on the floor in front of him, his hand refused to let go of hers. She seemed so vulnerable, so forlorn, and he just wanted to take her into his arms and embrace her with comfort and warmth, telling her she wasn't alone. She didn't want to cry in front of him again, she didn't want to show him how weak she was, she didn't want to depend on him.

But she did.

Her head fell against his small chest, her arms wrapping around his child-like body, but she didn't cry, because his embrace was enough for her. She felt his finger weaving through her long hair, teasing the strands with much affection. He gazed down at the girl in his arms, with much gentleness. How did he let her get so involved in his life? This crazy, mystery girl who was a complete mystery herself.

"You smell good, Loki..." she whispered, and he froze, "-kun."

**.: Fragments**

She was staring down at the cup of hot tea in her hands, finding a bit of ease in focusing on the beverage rather than her companion, who was sitting across from her. She was being uncharacteristically quiet, especially the past few days, but it was slightly understandable given the situation they were in, although it had not been yet confirmed how problematic it was.

His eyes never left her nervous figure, as he sipped his own tea.

Yamino left them a plate of cookies before excusing himself from a soon to be serious conversation, even though he was as curious as his older brother who was staring at the girl intently. The young man picked up a protesting Fenrir and left the room.

"Um... I don't know where to begin," she said quietly, her eyes fidgety, looking at everything else but him.

There was one question he wanted to ask her, which involved his own identity, a mixture of worriment and possible relief if she did possess the knowledge, "Do you remember what happened last night?"

Mayura finally looked at him, searching for something in his eyes, and she blushed, "I don't remember everything. Only parts she lets me see. It's hard to explain."

"Ah." He seemed to contemplate on it, guessing she didn't know since she was still acting as normal as she would be towards his usual form of a boy.

"But she- I hurt you, didn't I!" She gripped the cup so hard he was worried it might break in her hands and cause them to bleed. He shifted towards her and took the item from her grasp and placed it on the table. "And I almost hurt Yamino-san and Fen-chan.

"I don't want it to happen again, but I don't want to leave Loki-kun's side."

She looked so sad, as if she had no choice but to leave him forever, pushing some strands of pink hair behind her ear. "I've been able to control myself for many years, but ever since I met you, Loki-kun, it's become difficult."

"My blood," he concluded.

She nodded, smiling faintly with a pink hue across her cheeks, "I knew you were special, but you're too special. I should have known better, but I couldn't help myself."

Loki leaned against the couch's armrest, chuckling softly, and she seemed miffed at his reaction and pouted in display, "Loki-kun is being very calm about it."

"I am a detective. I've seen many strange things."

"I guess so, but you're okay if I'm... different?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" He really was being too casual about it, "But you're still Mayura, my 'beautiful assistant', right?"

"Yes!" she said with great passion, the one he always found endearing when they were on a case of mystery. "But you know," she started, wearing a smile that appeared to be reminiscing, "even though papa gave me that name, I'm not his real daughter." A bit of sorrow peeked through as she spoke of the past, "I tried to save her, his wife, but it had been too late.

"I remember holding her in my arms, and she was begging me to save him. She knew she was going to die, with their unborn child, but she asked me to save _him_."

"What about those memories?" he inquired, recalling the time he sent father and daughter into their precious past to relive them.

"I learned a bit of hypnosis during my time," she grimaced, some regret for implanting false memories, "He was suffering greatly from her death. He fell into months of depression, and it was difficult to console him with just words." She paused and let out a long sigh. She stared straight ahead, looking at nothing in particular, but those eyes had such a distant look as if they saw things beyond time and space.

"I promised her that I would save him," she resumed, "so I gave him a few altered memories to cherish, but I think he eventually knew and accepted it over the years. He's become very strong.

"He has helped me control my other self, many times. With special wards and incantations. But..."

He frowned, knowing what she was going to say, "But it's no longer working to its full effect. Has your other side gotten stronger?" He still wasn't used to her dual personalities, but they were the same person, the same Mayura to him.

"The desire for you- um, your blood has awakened her."


	5. Blind, Uncertainty, Pivotal

**- Disclaimer:** _Matantei Loki Ragnarok_ belongs to Kinoshita Sakura.

* * *

**Secrets We Keep**

written by Kurosu

**.: Blind**

It felt quiet and cold. The stillness irked her, prickling against her pale skin. The house was familiar to her yet it seemed distant at the same time. She knew the place inside and out, a second home to her, but at that moment, it was foreign. It unsettled her, but she had to move forward, to find the most precious thing to her.

She bravely stepped forward, moving steadily to the staircase, and placed a foot with firm resolution on the wooden floorboard. One by one, she ascended the steps, pondering curiously about the strange silence looming within the household. She could remember clearly how Yamino would greet her cheerfully each afternoon, how little Fenrir would charm her into giving her snacks to him, or how Loki would smile in her direction and chide her for her silly behaviors. And sometimes, even Narugami would be present to tease them both.

She smiled faintly, at being given a second chance to live.

She reached the top of the stairs, but everything suddenly turned black. The wooden boards beneath her feet disappeared, and she fell back, right into the gentle cushion of a familiar couch. The surrounding darkness dispersed to reveal the recognizable study room, and even the young detective was in his usual chair with his nose between the pages of a book.

She seemed a bit relieved that he was okay, yet the strange events had her senses heightened. She composed herself properly on the couch and opened her mouth to call him.

"Loki-kun."

No answer nor physical response came from him, so she repeated his name, which seemed to fade within the air. She decided to move towards him, slowly and carefully inching her way to the desk, but she was suddenly gripped by an unnatural force. She tried to fight against the strain on her body, still attempting to reach out to the boy who made no move at the peculiar situation.

The room darkened and became hazy to her eyes, but she ignored it and kept calling out to the boy. His eyelids were drooping, and he fell unconscious as the dark shadows grew and wrapped itself around his small frame.

"LOKI!" she called him desperately.

"Leave him alone! Stop this! Please!" she pleaded, "I know it's you! Please stop hurting the people I care about!"

The shadows around Loki began to manifest into a familiar form, with long, flowy hair and piercing red eyes, the same eyes staring right into Mayura's clamarous ones. Her doppelganger held onto Loki with great care in her arms and gazed down at him with false affection.

"Ah, but you never cared for anyone so much as this boy before," she spoke lightly. Her fingers caressed the side of his face. "He is very special though, to be able to awaken me from all your efforts. And that old man's." The last part she practically growled out with much disdain.

Mayura continued to fight against her invisible bonds, but it was useless. She had no powers when she was up against her other inhuman self, especially in the metaphysical plane. She had thought locking her powers away would allow her to live normally and never fathomed she would do this much damage, but she had to do whatever she could to protect Loki and the others.

"Don't you want to know?" her counterpart asked, "Don't you want to know what is so special about this boy?" She knew the truth but hid it away from Mayura, who was surprised but also curious.

"He has a great secret!" she laughed, "It's so wonderful! You cannot even imagine!"

Mayura glared at her. As much as she was curious about Loki, who had always been a mystery to her, she also respected him. She failed him once before in trusting him, but now, she would wait. She would wait till he was ready to tell her.

"I know Loki-kun is special, but whatever his secret is, he will tell me one day." She wasn't going to falter again. Her determination to keep his trust shone in her eyes, and her dark twin knew nothing else could sway her.

"Well, if that doesn't entice you, then I'll get to the point," she smiled.

"Release me."

**.: Uncertainty**

In one moment she was talking to him, and the next, she swayed a bit to the side as her eyelids grew heavy, and he quickly jumped to his feet and caught her in his arms when she fell into a slumber. He furrowed his brows and pursed his lips, staring at the young woman in his protective embrace, and tried to shake her awake, but she did not respond at all.

He pondered on what to do with her and the situation, but nothing came to him, and he found himself helpess. He clenched his teeth in anger, frustrated with himself for not being able to help this girl he cared about, had become attached to.

Loki looked down at her sadly when he realized she was always in harm's way because of him, whether directly or not. It made him wonder if staying in Midgard had been the right decision, more like a selfish one because all he wanted was to have her by his side. He didn't think of the troubles that still followed him, but the thought of never seeing her cheerful smiles again was difficult to bear.

In the wake of recent events, destiny seemed to want them apart. A god that could never be with a mortal, a forbidden unspoken creed among the heavens, yet wasn't it destiny that threw him from the godly world to the mortal lands? If that had not occurred, he would never have met her, and things would not end up as they were. Was it truly fate that involved themselves in his life, to bring him upon the path that he tread?

So many unanswered questions in his mind, especially concerning Mayura, and the only ones who could answer them were the fates themselves. He then knew what to do next, and with determination ablazed in his emerald eyes, he leaned down towards the girl and placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead, a silent promise of his return.

He made his way to the door, and with one more glance at her peaceful form, he turned and left, closing the door quietly after him. He went downstairs to speak with Yamino, letting him know of his plans, "I'll return as soon as I can, but in the mean time, please watch over Mayura."

He nodded, "Please don't worry, Loki-sama."

Loki wasted no more time and departed, with Fenrir right by his feet, matching his father's urgency. "Daddy, do you think the Norn sisters will help Mystery Girl?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know, but I don't have any other options right now."

When they arrived, Urd had been standing outside the tent, apparently waiting for them. With quick exchanges of greetings, she lifted the flap in to the tent for them, gesturing them inside for further discussion. Fenrir, seemed apprehensive about the sisters, remained faithfully by his father's side, alert and attentive to their surroundings. The atmosphere felt tense but not to the point of threatening their lives.

Upon entrance, the other two sisters were present, solemn if not wary of the reason as to why Loki sought an audience with them. "Please have a seat, Loki-sama," the eldest sister spoke as she joined her sisters, in between them at the round table.

Loki sat down, and Fenrir remained standing next to the stool, carefully watching each of the sisters, who seemed more focused on the crystal ball at the center of the table. Instead of Urd speaking, normally the representative of the three, Verdandi was the one who began to talk, "We were expecting you, Loki-sama. There is a darkness that is slowly engulfing this neighborhood."

"A power that is not like of the gods but is very strong and old," Urd added.

"If it's not stopped," Skuld looked at Loki, much longing in her eyes, "then Midgard will fall in to a long war."

Surprised evident on his face, he did not expect them to tell him the fate of Midgard was tied to Mayura's actions, or at least that was what he assumed was the darkness. Not only did he have to find a way to wake up Mayura, he had to stop the dark side of hers from bringing destruction to the rest of the world.

"Loki-sama," Urd stared at him indifferently, a gaze that would put many quivering in their shoes, but against Loki, it only falter beneath his fiery eyes. "Please choose wisely, for you are allowed aid from only one of us."

To choose between the past, the present or the future, it was difficult to gauge which had the more pertinent information to the situation at hand. To open Mayura's past, he would understand what events lead to this day and confront her with the truth, but if he were to know the future, he would learn the immediate way to prevent her actions that would lead to Midgard's downfall.

But more important than the past and the future, it was her present because nothing was stronger between them than in the moment they had together, the peak of their connection, and he didn't want to lose that.

He had made his choice, "Verdandi."

**.: Pivotal**

She slowly opened her eyes, crimson revealed once more to the light of day, set upon the orange glow of the room. She felt the last rays of sunlight kissing the paleness of her skin, the warmth dying under her cool radiance. Her hand, laid across her abdomen, twitched, finding control once more in her own body, but a slight pain throbbed in her head. She winced, trying to sit up, bringing a hand to touch her forehead.

She suddenly felt a gentle hand on her back and snapped her eyes towards the assistance.

"Mayura-san, are you all right?" came Yamino's gentle, worried voice.

He helped her upright and leaned her back against the couch before pouring a warm cup of soothing tea for her. He handed it to her, and she, still dazed from her slumber, accepted it in silence. She appeared normal enough, though a bit weak in his eyes, but to have her awake again was great relief for him, so his father wouldn't have to worry.

"Loki-sama was very worried about you, Mayura-san."

"He was?" she sounded almost surprise with a bit of glee bubbling to the surface.

Yamino turned to face her, finding a strangeness in her manner, "Mayura-san? Is something wrong?"

She placed the cup and saucer on the table and leaned towards Yamino, who tried to back away, but she grabbed his face, cupping it with both hands, and kissed him. In horrified shock, Yamino remained paralyzed by his own fears that his father would be so upset if he knew about this particular situation, and at that thought, he shoved her back, trying to catch his breath and scattered thoughts.

The girl laughed, revealing her fangs and glowing crimson eyes, "You're such a good boy, for taking care of me, but it's time to go."

She stood up and turned to the door, but Yamino grabbed her wrist, because he would do anything for his father and he couldn't allow her to leave, especially knowing that it wasn't Mayura in control anymore. He had to protect her on Loki's behalf, but if he really wanted to admit it, he couldn't bear the thought of losing someone close to him - as precious as she was to Loki, Mayura was just as important to him.

"Mayura-san!" he pleaded, but she whipped her head around to glare at him before pulling her arm from his grasp. He lunged for her, but her shadow merged in to a barrier in front of her, preventing him from even getting near. The dark tendrils wrapped around his body and threw him against the wall.

Satisfied that he was no longer a hindrance, she disappeared from the study, scouring the fallen night sky till she found her target, walking down the stairs of the shrine with worry. She smiled, prepared to enjoy herself with the beginning of her vengeance, and descended upon the streets below.

The thick darkness obscured his vision, and Daidouji found himself oppressed by the immense power that fell upon him, forcing him down on his knees. And then she appeared, right before his eyes, no longer the daughter that he knew. It was a monster, just like the one that had killed his wife and unborn child, a memory that he would never, ever forget. A part of him had sought to find these monsters and kill them for revenge.

He struggled against the weight of the darkness, the physical manifestation of her powers were great - how did she get so powerful? He somehow managed to get to his feet again, sweat trickling down the side of his face, and summoning his own strength, he pushed back her animated shadow from him.

She laughed, "I'm surprised you still have strength in you, old man."

He tried to catch his breath, tasting the saltiness of the heavy air, only to further dry his throat. As much as he wanted to rip those monsters apart, the young woman before him had been his daughter. They had lost so much together, and finding companionship with each other, how could he be so heartless and throw what little precious memories left away. She had been much of a daughter to him as he was a father to her, if not by blood, the only family in the world he had left.

"But your life ends here!"

She swooped down at him, pushed him back against the rough edges of the stairs, her hand gripping around his neck, threatening to squeeze his throat till it cracked. "I'll send you to your wife and daughter!"

"Ma-Mayu..."

He, didn't want to give up, continuously clawing at her hands around his neck. He wasn't that he was afraid to die. He feared of leaving her behind, in a world that didn't know of her existence, would fear her and hunt her down. They were father and daughter after all, but he knew he couldn't avoid fate.

"... love... you..." he managed to say, "all... of you..."

Her eyes widened briefly, shock from the sincerity of his words, but her anger came forth, and she tightened her grip again, refusing to hear such nonsense, from a man that had helped seal her away for decades. She couldn't forgive him, even if all of Mayura's emotional attachment to him came flooding in to her mind. She didn't need any of the love and friendship, just revenge would satisfy her endless thirst.

"All of me? All of me?! Then why?!" she screamed, tears of red streaming down her face, as she lifted him up with one hand and threw him into the air, towards the shrine courtyard. She marched up the stairs and over to him, until she stood right over his battered, bloody body.

"I-I'm... sorry..."


	6. Decision, Truth, Conviction

**- Disclaimer:** _Matantei Loki Ragnarok_ belongs to Kinoshita Sakura.

* * *

**Secrets We Keep**

written by Kurosu

**.: Decision**

She gritted her teeth and whirled around to grab the claw that had ambushed her. Using her shadow to attack the intruder, a demon of some sort, dark tendrils sliced through its arm, but it didn't scream from pain, just laughed as it retreated from her. She narrowed her eyes at the demonic creature, tall and lanky in form, almost skeletal in appearance, red beady eyes and two sets of sharp teeth. She hadn't seen this type of lesser demon in a long time, and one that could regenerate so quickly. She frowned at the sight of the arm regrown on the monster.

"Finally found you," it hissed, saliva dripping through its mouth.

"Don't think I'll let you leave in one piece!"

Mayura charged forward, summoning her dark powers around her foe, but it had jumped high into the air before she or the shadow could make contact. It bound over her and stood in between her and an unconscious Daidouji, cackling, "I think I'll eat you instead!"

She miffed, "You're not afraid of the consequences?"

"You're pretty strong now, and if I eat you, I'll be as strong as he is! By the time he finds out, it'll be too late!"

She growled, and the demon continued to laugh until it felt the strains of its legs. Looking to the ground, it found her shadows had stealthily crept around the area while it was distracted. Mayura flew forward and punched it in the face, knocking the monster to the pavement. "You play dirty," it snarled.

"And you talk too much," she punched it again until it began to bleed. It broke one of the shadow restraints and kicked her away. She grimaced at the sudden pain and got back on her feet, charging at the demon again. It blocked her fist, and she ducked down to sweep her leg at its lower half, only managed to make it stumble back. She waved her hand in a diagonal motion, sending forth a strike of black lightning at the monster.

With a twist of its torso, it was able to avoid a direct hit, having the lightning graze its arm. It cursed her and then grinned, "I'll just even the odds."

She wasn't sure what he meant by those words, but when it took one glance at Daidouji over its shoulder, she knew what he planned to do. Beyond pissed, she pushed forward just as the demon changed its target, both racing against each other, but it was her own heart that she had tried to fight for so long, wanting to find her peace with her own hands, a sort of closure, and she had thought that she could success by killing the man that had made her suffer.

Why did Mayura have to have those precious memories of him, the warmth and love of a parent for a child? She hated them, hated him for creating such a feeling within her, but to see someone now wanting to kill him, she felt the urge to stop it. She just couldn't let it happen.

"Papa!" she cried, running pass the demon, her hand reaching out to his unconscious body. Her vision blurred, realizing too late the demon's intention next to her, as the sharp claws jabbed into her side. Blood gushed out of her wound, splattering through the air, and she fell to the ground, the red liquid pooling around her body. Her hand was mere inches away from touching the sleeve of her father's clothing.

"Veeru Ugokurox!" came a familiar voice, followed by a surge of energy flooding the area. A bright light blinded the demon, and happening in seconds, the strange magic had imprisoned it within the confines of a glass prism. Without hesitation, Loki, in his true form of a god, appeared, holding Laevateinn in his hand.

"Kerios!" he commanded, the weapon touching the prism's surface, shattering it to pieces.

After the demon was destroyed, Yamino, Fenrir, and Narugami ran in to the scene, but Loki had already rushed to Mayura's side. The others checked Daidouji, who was still knocked out with only a few minor cuts and bruises, a dark one forming around his neck, but it was Mayura who had the gravest of wounds. It was deep and bleeding profusely, her body losing so much blood and so quickly, much faster than she could heal herself.

Feeling herself in such a weakened state, the real Mayura was still able to recognized what was happening around her, being held in Loki's arms. Her eyes fluttered open, his sorrowful face barely focused in her vision, but she knew it was him. However different he might appear now, she could tell by his warmth that it was her Loki.

"Loki-kun," she breathed.

"Hush, Mayura," he chided and tried to press against her wounds to stop the bleeding, "Don't talk, save your strength."

"Iya," she tried to smile, knowing this was the end for her, "Loki-kun, I'm sorry... for troubling you..."

"Don't say that," his voice croaked, his hands soaked in her blood, and she felt her cheeks moist, "You're supposed to bring me trouble! That's what beautiful assistants are for! I expect you to bring more trouble than ever tomorrow!"

"Loki-kun, I-"

He shuddered, feeling the warmth draining from her body, and squeezed her tighter to him, not wanting to give up, not wanting to let her go. He did not return to Midgard just to watch her die, permanently living his side.

"I won't let you go!" he refused to accept her fate, removing the blue tie, and began to unbutton his shirt, starting at the collar. "Take my blood."

Everyone gasped, and Yamino voiced their thoughts, "Loki-sama, you can't! It's too dangerous!"

Ignoring them, Loki's eyes remained on hers, a twinkle of mischief in them, "Haven't you been wanting it all this time? The blood of a god?"

"Loki-kun..."

Mayura stared at him, eyes softening at his sweet offer, but she couldn't do it. She couldn't bring herself to take a bite of him, when she couldn't promise that she wouldn't lose control and kill him. She had already resigned herself to her fate, trying to look away, but his hand, cupping the side of her face, had kept her gaze on him. As if he read her thoughts, he graced her with a beautiful smile and wonderful words, "I trust you."

Touched by his words, she felt the struggle within her mind over the matter, but it was Loki's gentleness and reassurance that decided for her, and she had to believe in her own strength, that the two of them could pull through this - they did so many times before, right?

With a slight nod, Loki tugged his collar back and moved his neck over to her mouth, where her canines extended, sinking into his lovely, immortal flesh. She began to suck the blood from him, slowly and intimately, not a drop wasted, and how delicious he was, but so much power. The blood of a god was truly amazing and overwhelming, her body yearning for more, but it was too much.

Both hit their limits and passed out, leaving the others calling out to them.

**.: Truth**

Feeling a bit groggy, Loki managed to wake up and found himself surrounded in darkness. Not sure where he was, he stood up and looked around, calling out to Mayura. The darkness shifted and faded away, revealing a beautiful countryside in the distance, and right next to him was a large mansion, a touch of old European style as he recognized, dating at least four hundred years ago.

From the corner of his eye, he saw a glimpse of familiar pink hair. He turned to her, "Mayura!" She stopped and looked at him with blank eyes. He frowned at the lifeless doll in her image.

"Don't you want to know who Mayura is?" she asked, "Who I am? What I've become?"

"Are we in your memories?"

She nodded and gestured her hand to the scene before them, where a carriage being drawn by four horses arrived at the mansion. A lovely couple was helped out of the compartment by the servants. The man was tall and handsome, sociable and well-liked by many, and his wife was just as perfect, blonde hair wrapped into a loose bun, dressed in elegant fabrics.

"A wealthy Englishman," Mayura began to tell him the story, "whose worldly knowledge and natural charisma made him a popular merchant across many countries, through Europe and Asia. And she, being the niece of the king of France, a French princess, met by chance in the markets of Spain.

"Both fell in love and married, settling down in the French countryside, near the capital due to her homesickness, and he loved her dearly that he did not mind. Two years later, a girl was born of their union."

She and Loki watched the scene further as the doors to the mansion opened and a little girl, about four years old, bounced down the steps to her parents. Her two maids followed, exasperated by the child's energy. The girl jumped into her parents arms, happily welcoming them home.

Loki's eyes softened at the image of her - soft, pink curls framed her face, and those bright ruby eyes sparkled in the sunlight. And the beautiful smile on her face, that he was all too familiar with, it was definitely her, his Mayura.

"Dianthus," Mayura's voice brought him back, "was her name."

He looked at her and grabbed her by the shoulders, "It's you! Dianthus, Mayura, I don't care which name you choose, but just don't... don't talk like a stranger!" The scene wavered and disappeared into the darkness again, leaving the two of them alone, but it was the painful expression that she wore that nearly broke his heart.

"You are you," his voice became soothing and gentle again, "The most important person to me."

"Loki-kun!" she gasped and hugged him, burying her head into his chest. He smiled, resting his cheek on top of her head, holding securing in his arms, hoping that he was enough to comfort her, reassure her that she was needed in this world.

After a moment, the background came into focus again, of a large ballroom with many people, dressed extravagantly, around them. It was a grand party, that reminded Loki of the few times when Asgard held these, but the shuddering of the girl in his arms alerted him that all wasn't right about this event. She peeked from her hiding in his arms, staring straight ahead, and he followed her gaze to a handsome, young man in the distance.

He stood tall and proud, defined handsome features almost rivaling those of a god's, surrounded by men and women alike, all attracted by his charisma and beauty. Refined and confident, he knew how to carry himself - one would think he was of noble or royal lineage.

"Dios," Loki heard her whisper, almost in a frightening tone of a child.

He turned back to the scene, watching a small Dianthus - now about six of seven years old - with her parents walking up to Dios and his crowd. Greetings and pleasantries were exchanged, while Dianthus hid behind her mother's gown. After a push to properly introduced herself, Dios found his breath practically taken away by the sight of innocence. He knelt down to her and extended a kind hand to her.

Blushing, the girl dropped her hand into his, and he took her hand, tugging her out from behind her mother, and placed a feathery kiss on the back of her hand. He spoke a few sweet words to her, causing her blush to deepen to a darker shade, while around them, the crowd joined in soft laughter and kind compliments. Embarrassed, she wanted to run and hide behind her parents, but Dios didn't let her go.

He put his hands on her waist and lifted her up in the air, giving her a slight scare, while the people smiled and laughed, finding it adorable that the handsome man was so warm and sweet with a child. He brought her small form against him, letting her sit on his arm, and she had no choice but to wrap her small arms around his neck to prevent herself from the chance of falling.

She was adjusting herself to the new height, then searched for her father and mother, hoping they could rescue her from this stranger, but she couldn't find them among the sea of people. She looked at the man again, and he was staring at her, with such a weird expression that she wouldn't understand. He leaned in to her and kissed her cheek, and she blushed.

**.: Conviction**

"I hate him," Mayura's voice trembled, "I hate him so much!"

"Mayura," Loki kissed the top of her head, not able to do anything but console her with his presence.

"Papa and mama never knew what kind of person he was," she sighed, "After that, he and papa became good friends, and he would visit every chance he could, bringing gifts every time. But it all disappeared on my seventeenth birthday. My parents were killed, the whole house murdered, not a single person left."

Loki, pained, lifted his eyes and saw the scene she was talking about.

A lost Dianthus, the very same image as his current Mayura, looking around her own home, on the day to celebrate her birthday, could only see a world of blood and death, bodies strewn across the floor. She walked over to her parents, tears streaming down her face, as she fell to her knees and called to them, wanting them to open their eyes and see her. She pleaded and begged, but they were dead.

She sobbed over their bodies, not noticing the shadow appeared behind her. It was too late when a pair of hands grabbed her and yanked her to him, pressed against his body as she screamed and struggled uselessly.

Dios finally had her, his precious Dianthus that he had yearned for over the years, and he was going to make her his, forever. He brushed her hair away from her neck, revealing smooth, porcelain skin for his fangs to sink in to. She cried out in pain and fainted.

The scene disappeared into darkness once more, leaving a shaken Mayura in Loki's arms, trying to soothe her. When she had time to calm down, she narrated the rest of her story, "All I wanted was to join my parents, but he had turned me that day. I became his possession, bound to him, locked away in his castle."

"But you escaped," he almost asked, but knowing that she did because they met and wrote their own adventures.

She nodded, "The one time he was called away, I fled. When I was finally free, I didn't know where to go, but as long as it was away from him. I remembered papa had some relatives back in London, so I went there.

"I wanted to meet them, but... it was too late. It had already been a eighty years, most had passed away, leaving their descendants. It was difficult, how could I face them, a total stranger that claimed to be relative, much less an ancestor?!"

He gave her a squeeze, knowing the pain of family loss and separation.

"After that, it got much worse. I ran into a few vampire clans and demons in London. Some of them even had connections to Dios, so I had to run again before he could find me. I couldn't run forever, so the many that he sent after me... never returned. I had to defend myself and eventually began to hunt them down too.

"I didn't want anymore tragedies, anymore Dianthus to be created," her voice had become firm. She lifted her head from his chest and stared up into his eyes, hoping that he could understand her history and what her past had created, to become the woman that stood before him today.

Of course he understood, for his secret had been a burden to keep from her. He leaned down to her, resting his forehead against hers, his thumb tracing the bottom of her lip, "It's only fair, right? Now that we have no more secrets to keep."

"Then," her eyes widened, looking hopeful, "you accept me? As I am?"

He smiled, laughter shimmering in his eyes, "It's not for me to accept, but you."

She understood what he meant and nodded, looking away sadly and shamefully, "I hated that part of myself for so long, even locking her away." When she met his eyes again, she appeared to have resolved her inner turmoil, finding a compromise between the two halves, "But because of that, I was able to meet you!"

"That's why," he kissed her forehead, "you have to love yourself."

"Loki..."

"Because I already love you."

* * *

**Notes:** I just want to add here about the name _Dianthus_, which is a flower genus of about 300 species, native mainly to Europe and Asia. (More information on wikipedia!) I think it fits Mayura's background/appearance with the color ranging in pink shades (but there are other colors too). Pink was just beautiful, and it reminded me so much of Mayura.

_Dianthus_ is from the Greek words _dios_ ("god") and _anthos_ ("flower"), so that's why I named Mayura's parent vampire as Dios, lol. Plus, I think of Dios/Akio from _Revolutionary Girl Utena_ whenever I imagine this Dios, lol.

With the epilogue remaining, I just want to apologize if you find any inconsistency from the anime. It's been so long - several years - since I've last seen it. So just make this all AU! Lol. -kuro.


	7. Epilogue

**- Disclaimer:** _Matantei Loki Ragnarok_ belongs to Kinoshita Sakura.

* * *

**Secrets We Keep**

written by Kurosu

**.: Epilogue**

One afternoon with school having ended, Koutaro went straight to his locker, ready to head home, and glanced at the locker next to his, wondering where his classmate was. Her shoes were still in there, and she normally was as fast as he was to grab her things and head home, or at least to the detective agency she was so fond of.

For some odd inclination, he found himself searching for her, and speaking of the devil, she was making her way towards him, head hung tiresomely low. When she reached his side, she gave him a gentle smile, "Heading home too, Koutaro-kun?"

"Yeah," he took out his shoes and switched them, "Something kept you back?"

He noted her nervous smile and laughter as she opened her locker, and a few love letters came tumbling to the floor, "Those."

He chuckled, feeling sorry for all the guys that have been turned down, left and right for the past few weeks. Who would've thought this crazy, mystery-obsessed girl attracted more than trouble, not that he ever thought of her as ugly or found her unattractive, but she never seemed to be interested in boys in general.

He, being a gentleman, knelt down to help her gather them up. She thanked him, but instead of giving them all back to her, he took them from her hands and walked over to the trashcan and dumped them. She stood there and gawked at his boldness, "That's a bit mean, isn't it, Koutaro-kun?"

"You're not interested in them, right?"

"Hm, of course not, but I would properly turn them down."

"Rejection is rejection, doesn't matter how polite you are," he just shrugged and waited for her to finish slipping on her shoes. She gave him a look that he was such a typical male and just shook her head with a faint smile, joining him on the walk out of school. There was something different about the girl next to him, no longer loud and charging forward without a care. She seemed to radiate a more ethereal feel about her, like she didn't quite belong in this world.

"You know, Daidouji," he started, gazing up to the blue skies, "these last few days, you seem to have matured."

"You think so?" She put on her thinking pose, an index finger to her chin, as she gazed upwards too, smiling.

He looked at her slyly, "Did you really fall in love or something?"

"Hehe, maybe."

"But didn't you reject all of them?" he furrowed his brows in confusion, not able to come up with a name. "Well, whoever the guy is, he must like mysteries too. I always thought you were cute," he waved the idea away like it was all in the past, "but your odd quirk didn't work for me."

They were nearing the gates, when she stopped and faced him, wearing a mysterious smile, and gave him a deep bow, "Goodbye, Koutaro-kun." With that, she turned away and walked off, leaving him in his thoughts.

He watched her, wondering why she looked so happy yet when she bid him farewell, a tinge of sorrow was in her voice, as if it would be the last time he would ever see her. He followed her figure walking towards a large group outside the gate. They were a bunch of girls fawning over some handsome strange, who looked quite familiar to him. He squinted his eyes a bit and almost choked on the air he was breathing, but it wasn't just the surprise of seeing the man's face again but of how Mayura's smile grew brighter when their eyes met.

"Excuse me, ladies," the gentleman kindly addressed the group, who practically surrounded him but allowed him an unvoiced agreement of a five-foot personal space of noninvasion. He was the hottest, older guy they had ever laid eyes on, not even the current popular idol could compare. The girls whispered amongst themselves and dared not speak to him, for fear he might disappear from their vision.

He took a step forward, and the girls sighed happily with dreamy eyes. He was walking away from them, but they didn't mind as they stared at his back, at his gorgeous behind and his sexy stride.

"He has to be a foreign model!" someone squealed and fainted.

Koutaro recognized the man and didn't imagined him showing up again - at there school at that! Even more shocked was his relation with his pink-haired classmate, who was beyond description at how elated she was see him. The blonde student was completely speechless, watching her reaction as she took off sprinting in the older man's direction, almost like watching a scene right out of a romantic movie where lovers reunited.

Loki held his arms outstretched to her, welcoming her into his embrace, and she fell into him perfectly. His voice was so tender and loving, calling her name, "Mayura." Nothing in the world - heaven nor hell - could part them, because for the two of them, at that moment, no one else mattered. Everything had faded away, leaving an exiled god and an outcast vampire in paradise.

"Loki," she whispered softly in return as his arms wrapped her body, protectively and possessively. She rested her head against his chest, listening to the melodic beat of his heart.

After so many centuries walking upon the earth as an empty vessel, with many hardships she had to endure alone, she was now blessed with happiness and love. It almost seemed unreal, but the strength of his embrace proved otherwise. There was no denying the warmth and affection he had for her, completely real, just like her own existence in the world.

He had confirmed it and accepted her.

Almost shyly, she declared to him, "I love you."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

"Forever IS a long time," he said, lifting her head to meet his amused gaze.

"It is, isn't it," she giggled. "But I have a long time."

The intensity of his love burned deep within his beautiful eyes, and as they softened up to her words, the passion remained, ever enflamed for her. She had pledged her love for him, with those luscious, pink lips his thumb was now caressing ever so delicately, as if touching them for the very first time. Her little quirks, her many expressions, he would treasure every bit of her for the rest of time.

"And forever, you are mine, Mayura," he, too, vowed, sealing their mutual affections with a kiss, and many more thereafter.

* * *

_'I thought I would forever be lost in that endless abyss, but then, you came. And you found me. It was then that I knew, I knew why I had been waiting in that lonesome darkness._

_I was waiting for a light._

_I waited for you.'_

**- The end.**

* * *

**Notes:** Okay, this story took me years to write, on and off through several periods of laziness and lack of motivation, so I can't remember why I originally decided to have Mayura as a 400+ year old vampire. Maybe I was in a vampire phase, lol? I definitely never read nor saw _Twilight_ series, that's for sure. Zzzz, never interested.

Anyway, one complete MLR story down! There's a possible sequel, but I haven't given it much thought, but Dios would definitely be involved, lol. There's a lot I could do though, considering Loki is an immortal god and Mayura is an ageless vampire! They live forever! *imagines the god and vampire in a sci-fi setting* Think they'd live that far into the future, lol?

Well I hope someone enjoyed this piece as much as I did. Off to work on the other stories! Thank you! -kuro.


End file.
